Zuru
Zuru (狡, Zuru) or otherwise known as Sneaky (卑'', ''Hikyo[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) Zuru, is currently the spy commander of Kangoku Island and unknown to the other Kangoku Guardians. That Zuru’s real loyalty lays with Shikawa Noratari and the rest of the Itsubetasijo, he was tasked with keeping an eye on everything while the Itsubetasijo are gone out. Zuru now currently is the commander of the spy division, but before hand he was a marine. An under handed marine, who had defected and left to Wano Country. There he had made himself known as a sneaky bandit and a few months later he had teamed up with Cho Cho and the rest of the chief toad bandits. But somewhere along the line he had met the second sword saints Shikawa and the two seemed to have shared similar stories. Impressed with his skills in spying, after the take over of Kangoku Island. Shikawa had put Zuru in charge of keeping an eye on things and often be his subordinate. Since then Zuru had earned himself a bounty of 10,000,000 for such crimes as, his defection from the marines and escaping into Wano country. His days as a bandit terrorizing the citizens of wano country and teaming up with Cho Cho and his lot. His most famous crime is pinned two marine commodores against each other in a crime that Zuru committed, not the other commodore. With this Zuru sets out to make his life as easy as possible and enjoy the rid to fame on the tails of the Itsubetasijo. Appearance Zuru is rather a shorter man compared to the other Kangoku guardians, like his own master he has a big white afro. Most of the time Zuru is seen wearing a pair of sun glasses and smoking on a cigar. In terms of clothing, Zuru seems to wear attire that of what a ninja would wear. He has a blue kimono top, with the sleeves ripped on the ended and worn out. He has a pair of blue pants, with a pair of tabi boots and a long blue scarf. He has a pair of arm guards, with two pairs of gold earnings and a jade bead working around his neck. Personality Zuru is an extremely talkative, sneaky and cunning man. During the course of the Sword Saints arc, he had shown several different personality traits. Firstly he had come off as an extremely laid back guy, laying down and sitting most of the time, not really having a care in the world. He seemed to like cracking smart ass remarks about his opponents and even about the other Kangoku guards. Zuru also appears to be more of a passive fighter, he doesn't really seem to wish to get his hand dirty. Zuru sends in his subordinates to do his fighting for him, however whenever the time had came for it. He had stepped into the battlefield, but he is a big con man. He was able to fool almost anyone he had met, he often uses the greed and other emotions in his opponent to throw them off guard. Whenever he was forced to fight throughout the arc, he had revealed to have a great deal of arrogance within him. Aside from this Zuru seems to also be very serious whenever it comes to his orders, he has such extreme loyalty to Shikawa that he would do anything for his master. Zuru is a man who often will tell you how it is and doesn't beat around the bush, regardless of his laid back personality. Relationships Kangoku Island Zuru and the citizens of Kangoku island are extremely terrified of him, since he is a ninja. He had broken into countless houses and bullied around the people of the island. He seems to not really care about them because he knows that they are nothing of no real importance to him, just things to keep him business as he puts it. Kangoku Guards Zuru using his con skills and depiction he now has the guardians thinking that he is loyal to them, being on board with thier plan to take back Kangoku island whenever they can. But Zuru's true feelings about them is that he has no care for them, he seems to be ordered to keep an eye on them and if they try something he could stop them or alert one of the Sword Saints. However Zuru thinks that they are to weak to deal with even the likes of Miahime the weakest of the sword saints. Itsubetasijo Zuru's true loyalty is to the Itsubetasijo and he seems to be the only true subordinate of the group. Zuru often is their information gatherer and broker, he also is the commander of their own foot soldiers. All of the members of the Itsubetasijo seems to have high regards and trust in him. Shikawa Noratari Zuru's master and he is extremely loyal to his master, the two seem to have been together for several years. Zuru does whatever his master tells him to do and as such, Shikawa seems to have great pride in his subordinate. Zuru also seem to worry about his master's safety a lot, so as such he does keep an eye on Shikawa as well. Shikawa does seem to notice this and lets him do as Zuru pleases for his loyal years of service. Abilities and Powers Zuru hasn't shown any true abilities that one knows of him, rather than what is known about him. Is that he uses his wit, cunning and smarts to work in his advanagte and in since he seems to rarely see battle. Zuru can be assumed to be a good combatant and fighter, but aside from this he is able to see opponents fighting style and weakness. He most will use his stealthiness and sneakiness to get the info that his needs, by using his own skills he is able to take care of himself. Weapons Aside from the kunais that he is able to create, Zuru had shown to be able to use a long katana for battle. He uses smoke bombs, other explosives and a pair of binoculars for spying. Devil Fruit Zuru had eaten an as of yet unnamed Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which he is able to create Kunai knifes out of any material around. This can range from stone, metal to even bone if he wished. He had revealed that he had to have the material in his hands and thus he will be able to shape it into a kunai knife. He is able to produce an unlimited among of Kunai and ranging from what kind of material that it around. It appears that he can't make the kunais out of intangible material, other than this he will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Zuru is the only one of the Kangoku guards that had shown to use haki, he used his haki to deflect a powerful blast from ___ whenever the two had fought against each other. He also was able to easily with stand the haki that Shibaraku had released. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Kangoku Island Category:Wano Country Character Category:Smoker Category:Former Marine Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Spy Category:Ninja Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User